


Sexting Mr.gold

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Morning Commute, No Touching, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, horny mr gold, sending dirty texts, texts messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling September promptsNon-Smut: Meeting on a morning commuteSmut: Sexting/sending nudesA long train ride leads to naughty sexting. And even naughtier touching,





	Sexting Mr.gold

Sunday antiques shopping in Boston was their little routine.they'd left at the crack of dawn catching the early morning train into the city.Belle usually brought a book with her to read on the train while Robert brought work with him.

Robert was usually absorbed by his work.but more often then not Belle caught him staring at her.when he thought she was too deep in the pages of her book to notice.she turned to him giving him a coy smile in return.

Belle turned her head to look out the window still feeling the hate of his gaze on her.then while she was otherwise distracted.she felt the touch of his hand on her knee.his naughty fingers inching higher up her dress,

"Robert, behave." she said pushing his hand away and he gave her a wicked grin in response.

Shaking her head at him she turned her attention back to her book.when, she again felt his hand on her knee.

"Stop that." she said scolding her significant other and smacking his hand away,

He smirk undaunted.

Belle was again lost in the pages of her book when to her surprise she received a text message from the man siting right across from her.

[What color panties are you wearing?] 

She looked up at him and he gave her a coaxing grin in return.

She eyed him suspiciously before typing a reply.

[ the pink cotton ones with the little cherries ] 

[ why? ] 

He rolled his eyes at her reply.

[ not my favorite ] 

[ take them off ]

[ what? here now? ] 

He nodded his head 

She shook her head mouthing 'No'

[ Come on I'm bored ]

[ Then you should have brought  
a book ] 

[ look out the window for a change]

[ enjoy the scenery ] 

He sighed, [ I meant I'm horny ]

She met his eye with a unamused look.

[ you can't be serious ]

[ I assure my dear i'am completely serious ] 

She shook her head at him.

[ come on play with me Belle ]

She looked up at him and bit her lip.

[ ok one rule you can't touch me ]

[ why not ] 

[ Were on a very public train ] 

He smirk at her. [ kinky ] 

[ now take them off! ]

Releasing a sigh.Belle set her book down on the empty seat beside her and glanced around making sure that No one was watching her.

[ I can't believe I'm doings this ]

He chuckled as he watched her squirm.trying to discreetly remove her underwear without drawing too much attention to herself.

[ I love you Belle your so prim and proper yet so very kinky in deed ] 

She paused to give him a look before continuing with her efforts.

[ I'd like to believe that this is all due to my nefarious efforts to corrupt you]

[but you've always been a kinky little thing just beneath the button up shirts and flirty skirts you've always been a naughty girl haven't you?]

She giggled as she finally slipped off her underwear and threw them at him, giving him a coy smile.

He grinned and put her pink panties to his nose.greedily smelling her Scent.

She subconsciously licked her lips as she watched him fondle her unmentionables.

"Your incorrigible." she said.

He gave a smug grin as he tucked her panties away in his breast pocket.

She tilted her head looking at him curiously.

[ now it's your turn love bug ]

[ I think that might be abit more tricky for me my darling ] 

She made a clicking sound with her tongue and shook her head at him.

[ are you wearing the boxers that I got you for Valentines day? ] 

[ Oh god No! ] 

[ the plain blue linen pair ] 

[ such a shame I did like the way you looked in them ]

[ would you be interested in making a deal Mr. gold ]

That got his full attention,

[ a deal ]

[ what kind of deal? ]

[ what would it take to get you into a pair of speedos? ] 

He laughed out loud while reading her text.

[ now that my darling Belle is going to cost you ]

[ not edible underwear again ] 

[ why not? I thought we quite enjoyed them that night ]

[ they were a sticky mess ] 

Belle shifted in her seat and crossed her legs.

[ are you wet? ] 

She looked up at him and smiled coyly.

[ only a little ]

[ so don't get too excited ]

[ Oh I'm already hard ]

She looked up to see his clearly visible bulge tenting his pants.

[ let me touch you ]

[ No! ]

[ come on I want to play with your pussy]

[ don't be silly ]

[ can I kiss you Belle ]

[ can I kiss your pussy and taste you with my tongue ] 

[ I promise you I'll make it good ]

[ I won't stop till you beg me too ]

She met his heated gaze and they stared at each other for a long moment before he began typing again.

[ I want to Fuck you I need! To Fuck you right now! ] 

She shot him an unamused look.

[ come on! hike up that little skirt and come sit in my lap! ]

[ the whole train car will see us ]

[ we'll be band from ever riding on this train again! ]

[ but it's so hard Belle ]

[ I need you ] 

looking into his brown puppy dog eyes and his pouty expression she actually considered it,for a minute. before dismissing the salacious idea.

the naughty dog almost had her,

[ your being a naughty boy ] 

[ then come over here and spank me ] 

"Your incorrigible." she said.

"I know." he replied with a playful smile.

She shook her head at him her eyes straying to his quite obvious erection. 

She sighed as if annoyed with him.

[ well we are going to have to do something about that now ]

[ what did you have in mind? ] 

[ you have to follow the rules  
Mr. gold ] 

He smirk as he typed.

[ you have my full attention my darling ] 

[ be still No touching me ]

[ and above all you have to be quiet can you do? ]

[ now what are you planing? ]

"Shh." she put her finger to her mouth signaling for his silence.he nodded his head in agreement.

Checking to make sure that the coast was clear.with No accidental Observers in the vicinity.Belle changed seats siting down right next to her co-conspirator.Angling her body to block her naughty activity from public view.

He looked up at her quizzically she nodded her head in reply and unzipped his pants.maneuvering her hand inside his zipper and taking his throbbing hard cock in hand. stroking him,

"Yes please, Belle please..touch me! he groaned.

"Shh! 

"Belle! He bucked into her hand.his hips involuntary jerking upward As she gave him a hand job while smiling sweetly at him.

she bit her lip staring into his dark lustful eyes as she stroked his hard cock with sly.slow ministrations.

"Belle, oh sweetheart! he whined burying his face in hair muffling his groans of pleasure.His hot ragged breath tickling her face.he hissed and bucked his hips when she squeezed his erect cock. groaning when she moved her hand with much more vigor,deliciously Tugging and squeezing him.

"Belle, I'm..I'm going too! He murmured in frustration and elation as she squeezed his cock harder, making his hips spasm.he groaned and quickly disguised it as a cough as he suddenly he ejaculated.spilling his cum in her hand.

Belle bit back her giddy giggle and took his handkerchief out of his breast pocket.using the expensive silk to wipe her hand with.while she was otherwise occupied he suddenly took hold of her.capturing her lips and Kissing her deeply.

She sighed and pulled him away.

"Down boy." she whispered.

He looked at her with dark lustful eyes.

"As soon as this blasted train stops, I'm going to take you in some dark corner and ravish you! 

She smiled sweetly at him and sat back down in her own seat.

"It would have been worth getting band from this train." he said his voice husky.

She primly crossed her legs.giving him a little teasing smile and picked up her book again.

**Author's Note:**

> This month I plan to post 5; fics!  
I have 3 alone of sexting! Fingers crossed kiddies that I’m able to get all together and posted in time,


End file.
